Pluma
by Elmund9
Summary: Serena tiene una pluma mágica, y Andrew está haciendo una fiesta en su departamento. No se necesita ser un genio para saber qué va a pasar.


Pluma P

En defensa de Serena, cualquier otra niña de catorce años haría lo que ella hizo con una pluma mágica con el poder de transformarse en una adulta con cualquier cambio de ropa que pudiera imaginar.

¿Y qué si había entrado a una fiesta universitaria vistiendo una camisa de diseñador que costaba todo el salario de su padre? Sí, estaba llamando la atención, era el centro de la conversación y seguro que sería la plática de todo el vecindario: una millonaria comiendo pastelillos en el cumpleaños de un universitario que vivía en un departamento tan pequeño como en el que era la fiesta.

Serena por supuesto no era una millonaria. Pero sí lo parecía. Incluso tenía un lindo reloj de oro puro con diamantes incrustados en su cara que debía valer una pequeña fortuna. Y todos habían volteado a verla intentando grabar su cara en sus mentes.

Se sentía genial.

El único problema es que no tenía regalo decente para el cumpleañero. Ni siquiera sabía quién era. Solamente sabía que era amigo de Andrew. Ella esperaba que el amigo de Andrew fuera muy guapo, del tipo que derretía corazones y chocolates. Se encontrarían y se enamorarián como en una comedia.

Serena vio al pequeño paquete en sus manos. La caja de chocolates que ella había empacado en una envoltura que engañaba sobre el verdadero contenido dentro. Ella seguía sin ver al cumpleañero y la fiesta era aburrida porque la mayoría estaban hablando de sus maestros o alguna anécdota del salón, o peor, de sus trabajos ¿dónde estaba el grupo que discutía sobre el maquillaje o la nueva banda de chicos guapos?

Estaba tan aburrida que lanzó un pequeño bostezo y tuvo que salir al pequeño patio para tomar un poco de aire. Al ser un patio que daba a la calle, permanecía vacío en comparación con el patio de atrás y solamente había una persona ahí.

Serena vio un sedoso cabello negro, un cuello atractivo, una espalda fuerte perfecta para recostar su cabeza, luego, bueno, su vista tardó un poco en llegar a las piernas. Ese pantalón le quedaba bien y si ella lo hacía su novio se aseguraría que él lo usará todos los días. Sería la envidia de todas.

Dió un paso hacia el hombre y titubeó. Al acortar la distancia, pudo ver las largas manos de pianista recargadas en la cerca y ella decidió que no podía permitirle usar ese pantalón de nuevo. Un espécimen tan especial de hombre sería incapaz de sobrevivir si vestía tan bien. Alguien lo secuestraría y Serena prefería ser la princesa en apuros que la caballero que iba al rescate.

Se volvió a acercar y pudo oler la hipnotica, embrujante y sabrosa fragancia de él. Serena tragó saliva y decidió que ella sería el caballero mil veces de ser necesario. Ya tenía incluso un uniforme, una mascota parlante y magia.

Ya estaba a nada de él y comenzó a pensar qué debía decir. Quizá proponer matrimonio antes de conocer su nombre no era buena idea.

Él, sintiendo los ojos de ella, se giró para verla.

Todas las increíbles ilusiones de Serena se rompieron en cuanto vio aquella cara con perfecta piel morena, mentón varonil y un par de profundos ojos azules como la más bella noche. Ella conocía esa cara y, lamentablemente, detestaba a la persona que la portaba.

Ella desconocía su nombre y le llamaba el "Antipatico" por qué era un patan de calibre mayor sin sentido de la moda ni buenos modales. Adiós perfecto príncipe que quizá Serena tendría que rescatar y hola molesta piedra del zapato. O zapatilla, pues el traje mágico de Serena incluía unas hermosas zapatillas de cristal transparente.

Él la miró como si la intentara reconocer de algún lado. Serena le sonrió en falsa amabilidad. Por suerte, ella era tan buena actriz que merecía al menos un par de Oscares. Por mejor actriz y mejor dirección.

—Buenas tardes — él saludo en un tono amable, distinto a su habitual forma de hablar burlona — Disculpe, yo soy Darién Chiba y no conozco a mucha gente en la fiesta...pero no recuerdo haberla visto aún.

Serena tenía una vista tan buena que podía encontrar la mariposa de un arete en el piso, así que tuvo que contener su deseo de alzar una ceja ante el sonrojo en los cachetes de Darién. Al menos en mujeres, él parecía tener buen gusto. Sí, Serena no era tan humilde como para fingir que no era una hermosa dama digna de ser alabada por su belleza sin igual. Y si como adolescente era bonita, de adulta era hermosa.

—Soy Serenity — Serena dijo, intentado sonar refinada y digna. Él parpadeó una vez y la volvió a mirar con sus encantadores ojos azules. Ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa y decidió comenzar una pequeña conversación —¿Qué opinas de la fiesta?

—Esta bien. Ha sido una gran fiesta y la estoy disfrutando mucho.

Si Serena merecía un Oscar, Darién merecía ganarse un anti-Oscar. Desde las comisuras en sus labios a la forma en que sus cejas se arqueaban revelaban que Darién deseaba todo menos estar en esa fiesta. Incluso sin su cara, sus manos apretadas y postura rígida contradecían sus palabras.

—Sí. Opino lo mismo — Serena contestó y comenzó a jugar con la caja de chocolates —. Sin embargo, esperaba algo más interesante. Estoy visitando, ya ves, y nada ha captado mi atención.

—Andrew se preocupó mucho en hacer esta fiesta — Darién contestó ofendido en beneficio de su amigo. Serena tuvo que admitir que era adorable, en especial porque su nariz se arrugaba un poco y sus cachetes se inflaban rompiendo sus intentos de estoicismo.

—Por supuesto que si. Andrew es una persona increíble y su fiesta es perfecta —Serena dijo sin perder su sonrisa condecendiente. Si tenía un disfraz mágico que le servía para hacer lo que quisiera, lo iba a usar para irritar a Darién. Tras semanas de tormento era su turno — No recuerdo haber dicho nada negativo de esta fiesta, ¿qué te hizo creer eso? ¿Será que tú eres el que piensa mal del trabajo de Andrew?

Darién palideció, después su frente se arrugó y tuvo que lamber sus labios para evitar decir algo. Serena siguió sonriendo.

—Yo no dije eso — él logró decir y agitó su cabeza para calmarse así mismo. En otros hombres, la furia contenida hubiera dado miedo, pero en Darién, era cómica. Como un niño usando ropa de adulto.

Después, Serena reflexionará en la ironía de que ella pensará eso y se miraría en el espejo intentando convenserce de que no había parecido ridícula durante la fiesta, pero eso sería después, en ese instante estaba feliz de molestar a Darién.

—Pero lo insinuaste — Serena dijo y parpadeó un par de veces en falso gesto de inocencia. Él retrocedió medio paso y perdió un poco de color de su piel. Parecía un gato encerrado, o mejor dicho gata parlante que callaba cuando la madre de Serena entraba a la habitación.

—Que chica tan antipatica.

Uy. Darién Chiba, el hombre más antipatico se todo Tokio decidió empezar a actuar como el niño burlón que era y creía que con sus insultos podía lograr ofender a "Serenity". Era tan adorable y tan grosero que una sonrisa cruel se formó en los labios de Serena.

—Tus padres no te educaron bien, ¿verdad? — Serena alzó una ceja y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

En ese momento, todos los músculos en la cara de Darién se retrayeron y Serena no necesitaba que él dijera una sola palabra para entender que acababa de tocar un punto muy sensible. Ups.

—Ellos hicieron lo mejor que pudieron.

Las palabras no eran mentira, pero todo en la cara pálida de Darién indicaban que él no estaba seguro de su propia honestidad.

—Sí, lo hicieron — Serena concedió, intentando hacer las pases. No debería sentirse mal por haberlo lastimado, él había sido mucho peor con ella, pero una cosa era un Darién irritado y otra uno triste. Tenía que remediar lo que hizo — Perdón por insultarlos.

Acentuó su disculpa con una pequeña reverencia. Él nunca le había pedido disculpas por nada, y ahora, por querer morder más de lo que podía, Serena misma tenía que hacer las pases. Darien, por su parte, aceptó la disculpa inmediatamente con un simple "no hay problema"

Serena decidió retirarse a su casa, el regalo aún en sus manos, cuando él la detuvo a una cuadra de distancia. Ella lo miró, se giró un poco y apretó los dientes mientras se preguntaba que era lo qué el quería.

—¿Quiere que la lleve a su casa? — él se ofreció a escoltarla, su cara era dura y los remanentes de su pelea seguían claros en él.

—Es innecesario —Serena dijo sin intentar sonar amable. Ella lo había lastimado y siendo Darién un antipatico, seguro buscaría lastimarla. Y entonces Serena haría lo mismo y se volvería un ciclo vicioso de odio.

Después de rechazar su propuesta y tres cuadra de camino, Serena se detuvo en seco para verificar que Darién la estaba siguiendo a varios metros de distancia. Ella comenzó a caminar más rápido y en una vuelta de la esquina, decidió correr. Para su mala suerte, zapatillas y correr no van de la mano e incluso con magia de su lado, Serena acabo sobre la banqueta con una rodilla raspada.

Un par de hombres, con ropas muy holgadas y dientes rotos, se acercaron a ella. Si Serena no había llorado al caer, al verse acorralada, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y empezó a gemir del miedo. Uno de ellos la levantó por el brazo e intentó quitarle el reloj de la muñeca, pero sólo consiguió que el metal irritara la piel de Serena.

—¡Alejate de ella, basura!

En cuanto Darién apareció, los dos hombres vieron el bastón negro en sus manos y luego a sus propias manos vacías y decidieron hacer lo que los cobardes hacen: huyeron como ratas.

Serena ni siquiera pensó en comentar sobre el bastón, en lugar de ello, a como pudo corto la distancia entre ellos y ocultó su cara en la camisa de él. Aún sentía miedo por toda la confrontación con los criminales, pero su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza cuando él colocó una de sus manos cálidas en la parte superior de su espalda.

—Caminar por las calles a esta hora es peligroso, señorita Serenity — Daríen dijo una vez que Serena logró calmar sus emociones.

Por el lado positivo, Serena ya no estaba arruinando su maquillaje, por el negativo, ya más tranquila, tenía que poner distancia entre los dos. Además, tenía un pequeño problema.

—Ehm, sí. Pero ya los espantaste, solo vete y yo me encargo sola — Serena intentó sonar relajada, después de todo quería quedarse sola para transformarse en Sailor Moon y sería imposible si Darién la seguía como una sombra.

—Su tobillo no estará de acuerdo con usted, Señorita Serenity.

—¿Te diste cuenta?

Serena suspiró y miró al cielo rojizo del atardecer. Había pedido permiso para dormir en el templo de Rey así que sus padres llamarían al templo en dos horas. Aún tenía tiempo para llevar a cabo una fantasía que tenía desde que leyó el cliché por primera vez. Él la cargaría y después atendería su tobillo, luego...luego ...Serena mató esa línea de pensamiento. Darién era el antipatico y ella tenía que rechazar su fantasía por principio.

—Ven, sube a mi espalda, mi carro está a una cuadra — Darién se inco un poco para permitirle a Serena subirse.

Era gentil de parte de Darién, pero aún así, estaba decepcionada de que él no la cargará como si fuera una dama. Antes de dignarse a subir a espaldas de él, Darién se agachó más y tomo algo del suelo.

—¿Un regalo? — él dijo en un tono bajo, tanto que casi desapareció con el sonido del viento.

—Son solo chocolates — Serena explicó al ver la caja — Son mi marca favorita...y...bueno...no importa.

Él aceptó la respuesta y volvió a ofrecer a Serena cargarla. Ella aceptó y cerró sus ojos, recargando su cabeza en la espalda de él. Efectivamente, el buen ojo de Serena tenía razón y era una espalda perfecta para descansar.

El aroma a un jardín, el sonido de una fuente y una mano acariciando su cara la hicieron abrir ligeramente sus ojos, sus labios listos para ser besados encontraron solo aire y al parpadear, se se dio cuenta que estaba en la parte trasera de un carro y un hombre de cabello negro iba conduciendo.

—¿Endymion? — Serena preguntó, los remanentes de su sueño aún ofuscado su mente.

—Princesa Serenity — Serena se sentó y espero a que él abriera la puerta del carruaje. Darién le ofreció su mano y ella lo miró. Parecía más maduro, su cara menos redonda y sus hombros más embarnecidos. Incluso antes de saber el nombre de Darién, ella siempre veía un niño en él, pero en ese momento, era un verdadero hombre.

Un verdadero hombre muy atractivo.

—Endymion — Serena suspiró y llevó su mano a él.

—¿Señorita Serenity?

Él era el más guapo entre todos los hombres del mundo. Guapo, caballeroso, y más increíble que cualquier ambrosía del mundo. Ella tocó la piel de él con gentileza sintiendo el cabello sedoso de Darién con la yema de sus dedos. Era algo íntimo, familiar.

Él se tensó un poco en sus manos y sus labios se partieron en confusión. Serena parpadeó una vez y llevó su mano hacia atrás, viendo con más claridad a Darién. Más despierta, él volvía a tener la apariencia de siempre, a excepción de que su cara y orejas estaban coloreadas de un increíble rojo que brillaba pese a la oscuridad.

—Ehm.

Darién no era la persona más elocuente del mundo.

—Eh..bu... sí.

Serena tampoco.

Ella bajo del carro, sintiendo el frío del piso al tocar el asfalto, agradeció que estaba enfrente del templo de Rey y se apresuró a correr por los escalones, demasiado avergonzada con sus acciones como para lidiar con las consecuencias.

No se atrevió a ver hacia atrás ni siquiera cuando ya había subido el último escalón y tomo más de media hora en atreverse a desacherese de la transformación, como si temiera que Darién aparecería de la nada y descubriría todo.

Al final de la noche, cuando le contó todo a Rey, está última se molestó de que Serena saliera con el posible Tuxedo Mask. Serena lo negó pero Rey dijo que estaba bien y que les daba su bendición porque definitivamente no podía interponerse con sueños profeticos del amor. Serena simplemente ocultó su cabeza en la almohada.

A la mañana siguiente, casi lloro al darse cuenta que había perdido sus zapatos escolares y cuando confesó su pérdida a sus padres lo hizo con una cara roja al pensar sobre la cadena de eventos que lo hicieron posible.

Ella hubiera sido feliz de olvidar todo el desastre humillante de esa noche. De verdad, ni siquiera quería escuchar los rumores de la misteriosa "mujer elegante" en la fiesta de Andrew. Jamás quería volver a pensar en ello.

Pocos días después, Serena volvió a ver a Daríen. Entre todas las cosas, estaba sosteniendo a Luna como si fuera una gata callejera.

—¡Hey! ¡Suéltala! — Serena ordenó mientras arrebata a Luna de las manos de él.

—Serena boba, él acaba de salvar a Luna de ese trailer — Rey la amonestó y Serena hinchó sus cachetes de la molestia por ser llamada boba. Le hubiera dicho algo a Rey de no ser porque pudo ver a Darién sonriendo lleno de humor.

Serena apretó los dientes. Rey y Darién uniéndose para molestarla era una pesadilla a cinco palabras de concretarse. Por eso, Serena sujetó el brazo de Rey y la llevó hacia el Arcade dispuesta a destruir la temible alianza antes de que comenzara.

—Gracias por los chocolates, Serenity.

Serena giro su cabeza inmediatamente, pero Darien ya se había dado a la fuga, carcajeando por la situación. Ella apretó sus puños y vio con furia la forma de él alejándose.

Su cabello negro desarreglado por horas de correr, sus hombros arruinados por las mangas recogidas, la tela pegada a la espalda y unos pantalones holgados que no le hacían justicia. Bueno, Serena pensó con más calma, al menos de esa forma no tendría que preocuparse por salvarlo de ninguna terrible mujer.

Sobra decir que los años que siguieron lograron acabar con cualquier ilusión de Serena sobre la eficacia de un terrible traje para evadir secuestros.


End file.
